Jeg Elsker Dig men Jeg Hader Dig
by Mizukotsu
Summary: With nothing and everything lost for Norway he strives to make sure that Iceland, Greenland and Faeroe remain free from the Dane's rage and strves to protect them through the only way he knows how.
1. Breaking What's Already Broken

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not owned by me but Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Based off when Sweden and Finland ran away, leaving Norway in the hands of Denmark's wrath. With nothing and everything lost for Norway he strives to make sure that Iceland, Greenland and Faeroe remain free from the Dane's rage and protects them by being the toy for both Denmark's anger and pleasure. The Norwegian, conflicted with feelings of both love and hate for the Dane, can't help but stay and deal with it all. -_-The basic prompt and plot to this story._**  
**

Lucas is the chosen name for Danmark, and the bold font.  
Tobias is the chosen name for Norway, and the italic font.

This may or may not be a difficult read because this isn't all sunshine and daisies and lollipops here...

* * *

**It had been days... Days since he'd seen any of them. His brother, and that little _toy_ of his. Where the fuck _were_ they??? He sent them away on an errand... a meager little errand that would've taken no more than a day at the most. It had annoyed him when they hadn't shown up the same day, pissed him off when they hadn't been around on the second day to attend to his need either. On the third day, when they still hadn't shown up and their daily chores around the great mansion that was Denmark's home, were undone still, he decided that enough was enough. Damn his brother and that Finland, whom Lucas had noticed was following Sweden around like a lost puppy, where. The hell. WHERE THEY? **

**He himself, had just been out attending a state council meeting, where food and drinks afterwards were plenty, and now he found himself stomping around the vast corridors of his estate, searching for those two useless minions. He was clad in expensive garments and found himself stumbling about, almost tripping in the heavy woolen cape that draped over his shoulders and fastened on the side, running the length of his figure and nearly kissing the floor. A silver cross pendant jumped out from the confines of his white, embroidered shirt, dangling as he didn't care to adjust it and place it back next to his heart were a cross like that belonged.**

**Angrily, he grabbed hold of all the door handles, impatiently tugging at them and heaving the doors open, determined to find those two in the labyrinth of rooms. The next handle he grips, he shakes it and lets out an angry snort as he finds out that this door is locked. Why the fuck would it be locked!? This is _his _house, and _he _decides whether or not a door should be locked. He tugs at the handle, movements growing more and more violent before he lets out a scream in frustration and brutally kicks at the wooden door until it barges and breaks from it's hinges, flinging open, and he's finally able to take a look around in here. Though the almost none-existing light makes it hard for him to see much as his eyes tries to adjust to the darkness from his position in the entrance. **

**"Oh Sverigeee~ Where aaaare you~~" He utters, in a sickenly, overly sweet voice, though in truth, there was nothing sweet about it.**

_The last few days have been... easy. He wasn't even sure why, but Denmark hasn't been dragging him into the confines of the bedroom and forcing him to put out, which he eventually gave into anyway... but there were reasons for that. Today though, he even felt somewhat good that he could walk without a limp in his step. Today, he even got to enjoy a fine glass of mead and even got to take Iceland outside for a walk. The day had even been better than the last few days because Denmark had some important meeting to attend so he didn't have to see him for nearly an entire day. However, as he walked around the area of the mansion, and not being allowed to leave the premises of Denmark's home, he found himself a bench, sat down and watched Iceland play. It was peaceful and quiet, yet, his mind was not. Though the day was making out to be good, he couldn't help the nagging thoughts of when Denmark would find out that Sweden and Finland left and what would happen.  
_

_It worried him._

_In fact, it scared him because now it was just Iceland and himself stuck with the Dane and the other child nations that roamed the halls. There was no one for Denmark to relieve his anger upon and it feared him that it would all be lashed up upon him, or worse, Iceland and the others. Noticing it was getting dark out now, he got up and picked up the little silver-haired nation and made his way back into the mansion. It was almost ironic that as soon as he entered through the back, the booming noises of Denmark indicating he was home, were made. Except, these noises were that of a frustrated man. An angry man. He ushered Iceland to a room that he deemed the safest to be, whispering for him to not leave, before getting himself together to find the man._

_It would do him no good if he hid as well._

_He knew that._

**Not here... Why wasn't he here... Why. The fuck. Wasn't that bastard here!?. This could _not _be possible could it? Where the hell had that man gone off to? He walked along yet more corridors, gripping more door handles until- **

**... He entered a brightly lit room, in here there was someone, someone, yes. Norway, _Norge_ - Was it Norge in here? "Norge?" he called out, tone of voice a demanding one, a commanding one - a "you're _mine_, get over here"-tone that depicted nothing else but that - no feeling what so ever. **

**"Where's Sverige" He stated flatly, as he sauntered a little closer.**

_He almost flinched in his fear he currently had for the Dane. Until now, he never panicked this much as he had when Sweden was around but he tried his best to remain calm. That he wasn't afraid. "I.. I don't know." It was lie and he felt that he had too. He couldn't tell the truth nor could he admit to seeing them off to Denmark.  
_

**Lucas narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the younger nation. Why wouldn't any of his properties stay loyal for one second!? Closing the gap between them, he pushed the smaller body further in front of him, only stopping when Tobias's back roughly hit the wall behind him. Placing a hand on each side of the Norwegian's head, towering over him to exert his dominance to the fullest, he eyed him with a sneer for a brief moment, before dragging his tongue up the side of his face and resting his forehead on the others. His eyes were closed when that happened, but after an moment in silence, where he could practically hear their heartbeats, he opened his icy blue eyes and gave the Norwegian a piercing stare. **

**Lowering his voice to a growl, he asked again. "_Tell_ me, Norge... where. Is. Sverige!?"**

_There it was. As he winced from the forceful action done to him he groaned in pain as his back hit the wall, which wasn't necessarily from just the wall, but pain from days prior coming back to him. His eyes squeezed shut, wishing he could do anything to help himself from the Dane's violent nature. To protect himself from what would happen to him now in place of Sweden. "I don't know" He said it more firmly, yet still was tentatively said. Opening his eyes, he held Denmark's gaze, but it didn't last for long. His dishonesty was surely evident in them, if not in his voice._

**Raising a brow at the display, he slowly felt the pent up rage beginning to wreck his being again. Sweden, he could handle this from, but Norway? He felt betrayed. There was no questioning that Tobias was lying, barely even trying to hide it - or to him that was how it sounded anyway. His breathe turned raspy for a second as he wills back a bucket load of the sea of rage sweeping over him. Just enough for him to keep his composure and ask again. **

**"Norge! Stop pulling that crap on me!! _WHERE_ IS HE?"**

_Third times the charm, right? So, there he stood, denying what he knew, hoping Denmark would just accept what he said, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. "I don't know..." It was said alot more quietly, feeling himself become belittled as the minutes went by. He almost felt like he wanted to cry, wanting nothing more for Denmark to return to the man he was before all of this. Was this how it was going to be now? Will he be beaten? Abused until he couldn't scream anymore? Used until he couldn't even get out of bed? The only the reason, he thought, was that if that were to happen from this point on, better him than Iceland. Always him than Iceland. He'd protect Iceland from Denmark no matter how hard it could be. He'll protect the others from him too. Weak hands gripping onto Denmark's arms, he held on hopelessly, but trying to ease the other from the oncoming storm of his rage he knew was too come no matter what. That was just how he was..._

**That does it. This is too much, _too fucking much_. His eyes bore into Norway's, breathes coming out between teeth clenched so tight, his jaw probably hurt. Probably, because right now the only feeling engulfing him is anger. It's burning him up from the inside out, raking through him like a wildfire that will stop at nothing, _nothing_. "No more", he thinks, as he turns them around, making Norway face the open room. "No more lies!" he screamed before lashing out, hitting Norway in the side with a crushing fist that sends him skidding across the floor.**

**"STOP PROTECTING HIM, DAMMIT! WHERE IS HE?"**

**Walking up to the broken nation again, like a hunter stalking it's prey, he takes a firm hold of Norway's collar and drags him up to eye-level, leaving his feet to dangle helplessly off the ground. He gives him a rough shaking, like the gesture itself will be enough to shake the truth out of him, and waits to see if it'll be necessary for him to exert force again.**

_He tried not to cry, he really did, but small tears still crept out from the corner of his eyes. "D-Danmark... you're hurting me..." He stated between choked gasps as it became hard to breathe. Clutching onto Denmark's wrists, his eyes fell shut, wishing for things... So many things. He didn't want this to happen to him. How could Denmark be doing this to him...  
_

**He was too far gone to listen to that small pleading, but he still had enough of mind left to realize that if he were to get an answer, this wasn't the place to get a fast one. **

**Then a sinister idea enters his mind, and a malicious grin tugs and spreads across his face. He lets go of Tobias, leaving him on the cold flooring. In a soft voice he starts to call out, "Island~ Where are you? Daddy's got something nice for you here~ Come here now~"**

**He gently walked around now, looking into rooms he knew the boy would usually find himself in.**

_Just hearing the name of his younger brother, his son, coming off the Dane's tongue, it gave him enough adrenaline to get up quickly off the floor and run after Denmark. "Nei.. Nei! Stop!" He reached out for the back of Den's cloak, keeping the other from advancing on more rooms to check to see if any were occupied by the younger of the three. He held on tightly too, pulling on the fabric to bring the Dane back --Which may or may not have been a good idea. Then again, he didn't care right now, as long as it kept Denmark away from Iceland. "...He... they left. Ran away..."_

**He almost snickered at that frail voice pleading him not to go on. He knew very well that Iceland was no less than Norway's Achilles heel. He would never let Iceland get hurt.**

**Though, at feeling the tugging of the fabric around him, he whirled around on the other nation with a furious look in his eyes after hearing the truth at last. So this was what had happened - they'd left with their tails between their legs like frightened dogs? Tsch. Should he even be surprised? Even so, he felt rage bubbling up inside him once more and he was no longer able to keep up the facade he'd erected. **

**Ripping the expensive fabric off of him to relinquish the hold and slight strangling he was subdued to, he grabbed hold of the Norwegian once again, hand clutching tightly around his neck. "... _What_?"**

_"Danmark... p-please..." Once more, small hands wrapped desperately onto the others wrist. Head rolling back, as though it would ease the pain of the slight strangulation, he groaned. There had to be some way to stop this. To end this harassment that he didn't deserve. That's when an idea came to him so dropping a hand down he reached out to pull at Denmark's waist belt, "I'm still here... I'm still here!" He was practically begging, to weak to do anything else but avert the Dane's physical pain on him with something he knew would distract the Danish nation from that.  
_

**With hateful eyes he glared at Tobias, thinking that he was trying to defy him in the moment as his frail hands desperately tried to pry off his strong ones. But something else happened, something a lot more pleasing to him in this moment than the grim satisfaction he would receive for beating the other. From just that small gesture, he immediately knew what the other was instigating and reasoned that Sweden and Finland could go fuck themselves - or each other for that matter. He didn't particularly care right now as another sensation was rippling through his core, sending sparks of pleasure, through the sheer anticipation. With a sneering, wolfish grin he watched him hungrily, eyes darkening with malice and lust. **

**"Very well, have it your way, Norge~" he mocked.**

**He barely wasted a second as he slammed the smaller body down on the rug on the floor and roughly ripped his shirt open. With an animalistic grunt, Lucas met his bedslave in a revolting kiss, biting down on the Norwegian's lips hard enough to draw blood. Forcefully he pushed his tongue inside a mouth that was probably too paralyzed to do anything _but_ invite - or hang open, depending on how you saw things.**

_He winced and would have cried out in pain if it weren't for Denmark claiming his lips. It hurt so much... all of this. Physically and mentally he was broken beyond repair. While he gripped onto Denmark's shoulders, wanting to push him away with all his might, he knew he couldn't. He was held back with the fear of receiving even worse treatment than he already was. So help him, he hoped Iceland stayed in that room... he couldn't bare for the younger nation to see what the Dane was doing to him. Breaking through his stunned mind and body, he whined as a metallic taste entered his mouth. God, how his chest hurt. "N-nei... " He hadn't realized he said it and when he did his heartbeat raced in fear and to cover it up, he gave more into the kiss._

**He positively relished in the feel and taste of blood mixing itself into their kiss. It made him feel alive, made him lust for more, made his eyes go wild with excitement. **

**Abruptly he pulled away when hearing the others tiny attempt at defiance. How he _hated_ when people wouldn't obey him. He knew better than them, he_ was _better than them, he was the one fighting almost every fucking day to provide for everyone and this was how he was to be repaid?**

**With a glint of pure fury, he began to violently rip off the rest Tobias's garments leaving him naked and exposed on the floor. He didn't even bother to prepare anything, didn't even take the time to pull off his own clothes as he just unzipped his pants. He was already hard from his previous onslaught, as the only lubricant he turned to use on the abused nation beneath him, was a large glob of spit, before he shoved himself in.**

_He screamed. Loudly. Then he regretted it because Iceland could hear him and come upstairs. So he held back, yet he cried in it's place. He has never cried this much. Hands moving down from Denmark's shoulder to his chest, he applied pressure to push him away. He couldn't take this. It hurt too much and a third thing felt like it was breaking. His legs moved frantically, both trying to ease away from the invasion and get the Dane away. "Nei, nei, neeeei!" He wiggled under him, wanting to get free from this. What did he do!? Why did he deserve this!? He was screaming as low as he could, scratching and pushing, whatever he could do._

**Sometime, at some point, something had snapped and broken within him. It was as if he had never known different these days as he found himself getting off on this _power_. This feeling of complete control that made him chuckle maniacally. He saw how desperate Norway held back his screams and it angered him further, making him pound into him and grate his back against the coarse rug beneath them. Lucas took hold of Tobias's legs so he could do nothing but thrash around helplessly, and after minutes of action, he came deep inside the smaller frame, with a satisfied grunt.**

**He sat still for a brief moment after that to catch his breath, and without even bothering to clean himself, he pulled out and righted his clothes a little, watching blood mixed with his own seed slowly ooze out of his partner before he turned to leave him lying there on the floor.**

_Just that gesture.. being tossed aside like he was nothing but an old toy, shattered everything in him. He felt like a nobody, non-existent, something unimportant to Denmark. The Dane was unrecognizable at this point, and so was he. Did the other even see the face of his old friend anymore? The face of the nation he spent his childhood with, grew up with, pillaged with? What did he see!? As tears streamed down his face he slowly rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing the carpeting tightly in his hands and pulled himself across the floor. Before he knew it though, the sounds of his crying increased, then he gave up trying to get anywhere. He just remained in his spot, which he didn't move to far from, with his face buried in both his hands and the dark red carpet. "W-Why...!?" He called out through his wailing, "Why!?" _

_TBC~_

**_

* * *

_**

AuthorNote: I hope for whoever reads this, you liked it. It wasn't easy to roleplay this for my partner and I ^_^'' -There is a part two to this as well, which is much more easier to read because there isn't non-con or any sexual abuse in it... and has a somewhat... well... I won't ruin it, hahaha. PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITICIZE... 3

**_Translations:_**

_Sverige: Sweden  
Danmark: Denmark  
Norge: Norway  
Island: Iceland  
Ja: Yes  
Nei: No_


	2. Conflictions

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia is not owned by me , but by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

This is part two, however, I split it in half because it is quite long... So, I hope this is still enjoyed ^_^

So, for history's sake: When Sweden ran off and escaped the Kalmar Union with Finland, it wasn't too long before that when Denmark got Estonia back from Prussia. So, in this share, Estonia is a servant in Denmark's house. I rather like to write out the nations in a more human way instead of just portraying them as the entire country, because really, they are people too. As for Greenland and Faeroes, well, they were under Norwegian rule, so when the Kalmar Union happened and Norway (along with Sweden) was brought under the rule of a Danish monarchy, it basically brought those two nations indirectly into it as well. Same with Iceland. --Shetland and Orkney was also part of the Kalmar Union because of the Kingdom of Norway being under the Danish monarch, just for fun facts~

Also.. I should mention, this story takes place in 1523. The year that marked the end of the Kalmar Union (1397-1523)

* * *

**That day he had left for his office. Being the ruler over several nations brought along with it a lot of work that needed to be done, and he had found himself being cramped up in that one room the rest of the night, not even coming down for something to eat. When Estonia had come to fetch him, he had rudely shoved his newest servant away with the message that he would get something later. **

**He stifled a yawn and put the quill down to rest on a piece of cloth so it could dry, and put a cork on the well of ink, setting the whole thing aside. He stood up and popped a few joints, then walked out and closed the door behind him.**

**Finding his way back down the hallway once more he found himself coming across a horrible scene. Quickly realizing that this was how he'd left Norway, he frowned a little. Why hadn't he gotten up from the floor yet? He was still lying there naked in the middle of the hallway of their private quarters, sobbing uncontrollably. Slowly he closed the distance between himself and Tobias and he kneeled down to inspect him a bit. **

**"... Norge?"**

_He barely heard his name being called, infact, what even was his name again? He didn't even want to remember it…Though, feeling a familiar hand on him, he flinched away, eyes opening wide in fear. "Go away!" He screamed. He wasn't even sure what that could possibly lead to but at this rate, it wasn't like anything was going to get better for him anyway. Raising his head and pushing himself up onto his hands, which felt easier to do now, he glared straight at Denmark. He shook a bit though, from how cold he was from laying there naked for what was probably hours, and the lack of energy he was using to keep himself up. _

**Frowning deeper at the nation beneath him who shied away from his touch, he tried to reach out again. To be honest, he barely remembered what had happened a few hours ago, and now that he was finally seeing the result of his own actions, something else crept up on him. Some kind of odd feeling he couldn't quite place, though it wasn't all that comfortable and the more he looked at Norway, the more that feeling began to nag him.**

**"Hey... Norge? Uhm... let's go back, ja?" he said, before walking a few paces towards their room again. Realizing that the other didn't immediately follow him, he waited a second for him to get up.**

_He gave the Dane a cold, hard look before he pulled himself with his hands across the carpet. Away from Denmark and towards anywhere that kept distance between himself and that... monster. There were no other words he could think of to describe him. Why would he want to follow Denmark? If he cared at all, if he had any sort of regret for what he did, the least he could have done was help him up and not stare at him like he could in an easy instant. It hurt him deeply, like someone took a knife and repeatedly stabbed and cut at his heart, and this made him more angry. _

_"Faen ta deg, Danmark."_

_Then averting his eyes from Denmark to ahead of him he willed himself to get his broken body away. A body he was sure would be abused not only this one time. The times prior to now atleast had **some **sort of gentleness to it and **care** but not this time. This time was completely non-consensual, not that other times before now were not, but he gave in to them willingly after a few minutes. So as he kept going along the blood red carpet, too slow to actually get anywhere with this, his arms collapsed from under him and hit the fabric in a hopeless heap and wept. It was silent cries but things he cared about were vanishing from his mind or to the back of it. All that remained for him to care for right now was Iceland and protect him. Protect him and the others who were also taken to Denmark's house because he was.._

**When those words left Norge's mouth, he knew something was definitely wrong. He didn't feel any anger. **

**Instead something else settled in his stomach... something... something...was it, dread? He hadn't recognized this feeling, it wasn't something he felt very often - not for many years in fact. Maybe it was something else, he couldn't know that right now. All he knew, was that seeing Norge flinch away like that made him want to touch him, take hold of him. **

**This feeling became even worse when those cold eyes averted themselves from his. When Norge wouldn't even look at him anymore. What did he see right now? He started to wonder. The gnawing sensation getting worse as the minutes ticked by. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable and his very first thought was to leave so it would stop. But... something held him back, made him look at the struggling nation on the cold floor - like God himself wanted to hold him there and make him witness his own monstrosities. **

**He saw how Norge was trying to get further away from him, and still he wasn't angered. But... it hurt. That was what the tightening in his chest was, wasn't it? The feeling of something slowly starting to strangle whatever was left beating in his chest. It simply. Hurt.**

**So he wondered with himself there in silence, stood there rooted because of the others actions, his fruitless fight with his own escape - why did he feel the need to escape anyway? Would he go away? Vanish like the others? Leave him here alone for the rest of his life? ... For the first time since he could remember being almost slaughtered in battle as a youngster, he felt a genuine sense of deep fear grip him. It compelled him to act, pulled his body forwards towards the crawling, naked man. He didn't think about it, his feet simply moved on their own, propelling him forward and his arms completely betraying him as well as he gripped hold of Tobias's trembling frame and lifted him up, wordlessly going towards their room and taking in the protests that would undoubtedly come his way.**

_Strong arms around him and lifting him up left him with no physical protest. It pained him to move and even the action of getting help hurt. The littlest movement or touch to his lower body gave him inexplicable pain that he didn't completely realize from his futile attempts at getting away. So with no resistance in Denmark's arms he couldn't even think of anything to orally say to refuse the other. Infact, he hated himself for holding on to the Dane as the arms of a broken nation clung to the other in need. Sure he would protect Iceland, Greenland and Faeroe…but who was there to protect him? Nobody. The only one who could was the man who was his daily demise. The man he had sought refuge and aid from years ago. It was the man who he hated just as much as he loved. _

_It was all so wrong...so very wrong. _

_He doubted things would get better for him. With Sweden gone he was next in line for Denmark's rage.. unless Estonia --No... how could he ever wish for pain upon someone else like that? Sweden was atleast able to defend himself.. but Estonia? Estonia was quite frail as him. They were equal... to him anyway. He loved Denmark, so he never fought back as much as he wished and knew he could and though the plague was gone from his country he was still somewhat sick. Then Estonia... just was taken back from being under Prussia, which was never a good thing. Would he dare to protect Estonia from any harm done to him by Denmark? Nei... he couldn't and wouldn't. No offence to Estonia… but that guy wasn't his problem._

_Head dropping onto Denmark's shoulder, tears slowly ceasing, he suddenly wished to have a bath. He wanted to wash away the blood and semen off his body and stuck between his legs. He wanted to be put into a bed feeling clean and not wake up with the reminder of what happened today. Would Denmark be that generous? Would he prepare one for him without him mentioning it or hinting it? He feared bringing it up and as what happened sunk in all the words and requests that he would have easily asked before slipped away from him._

**Pulling open the massive wooden door to their lavish room, he peaked inside, finding his boy Faroe sitting in a corner with Greenland playing with their richly painted wooden building blocks. The small nations, no more than children, with Greenland as the older sister abruptly stopped in their tracks as they noticed their ruler look inside. Quickly he drew his head back into the hallway. Should he let them see this? Why would he even care? ... Maybe it wasn't the most appropriate sight for the little ones, he reasoned - and marvelled afterwards at his conclusion. He hadn't stopped to think about these things earlier, why would he do so now?**

**So many questions, though he decided to shove them all away and rely on his gut feeling. Something that had saved his life more than once - surely it would do him better not to think too much about the strangeness of the situation.**

**He decided for a middle way, setting Tobias down briefly so he could shrug off his heavy outer coat and drape it over to cover his naked form. Then, lifting him up again he noticed how he himself took a little more care in doing so... no matter, he found that he didn't mind. It was like he was dreaming, body moving about with a purpose long forgotten by his mind, but he wouldn't fight it now. It wasn't the time for fighting anything.**

**The two children in the room stared at him with wide frightened eyes, but otherwise kept silent. They knew better, even though he hadn't ever laid a hand on them.**

**"Faroes, Greenland. Get Estonia to make some hot water for my bath. Now"**

**His voice held it's commanding tone and the small nations scurried out of the room with haste.**

**With long strides, he walked over to the other end of the room and opened a second door to their private bathing room.**

_It was moments like this that made him adore and love Denmark as he did. The Dane had always been affectionate in his actions towards him and always took care of him. No matter what he did, or what happened to him, Denmark had always been there to be at his side. It was why he cherished their friendship, why he had looked up to Denmark when they were younger and the times were easier than they were now. He didn't notice Greenland and Faeroe as his direction of vision was not towards the inside of the bedroom but outside it. He was cold and a shiver ran through him so he cuddled closer into the pelts of fur that was Denmark's cloak, however, right when he did, he was set onto his feet. He wobbled a bit with this and hunched over to ease the weight off his lower back. Then suddenly, that heavy and warm cloak covered him and he was lifted up once more._

_This was also how he liked the Dane; When he was given attention and care that so rarely came nowadays and grew rarer. With this, his broken heart felt like it was mending slowly back together again. That pressure in his chest that felt shattered and wanting to burst out from his rib cage and explode from everything eased away little by little especially when that wish in his mind came true. A bath. He was going to get a bath. Tightening his arms around Denmark out of small contentment he muttered out with a tone that sounded almost dead and most definitely frail, "Don't order them... around like that..." _

_A weak attempt maybe but it was for Greenland and Faeroe. Two nations, just kids, who upon hearing their names run off Denmark's tongue he had heard the clunks of whatever they were playing with fall and their small feet skitter quickly across the wooden floor. He didn't dare to raise his head to look at them as they departed not wanting them to see the face of their father, their brother, and see how weak he truly was now._

**TBC~**

* * *

**Author Note:** I realized I never gave a translation for the title in the first chapter... So, here ya go, down below~ : D  
Also, more history: When I mentioned how Norway still had a lingering sickness, I am talking about the Black Death w, which was a plaque that swept across Europe, and it killed about 2/3 of Norway's population (1349). This was also what heavily influenced the Kalmar Union because Norway needed support so he sought it out from Denmark. Basically.

I like to think that, as a nation, things take longer to heal because of their longevity. So, Norway, even though more than a hundred years has passed since the start of the Kalmar Union, he is still somewhat sick, though not in any way a disease of the plaque but just a lingering cold that is taking it's time to go away. So, it isn't anything serious anymore, but still enough for him to be weak and careful (and having no intention to get away from Denmark and seek independence just yet)

_Translations:_

_(Danish) Jeg elsker dig men jeg hader dig:__ I love you but I hate you  
(Norwegian) Faen ta deg, Danmark: May the devil take you, Denmark (a curse) or, to simplify, "Fuck you, Danmark"  
__  
Norge: Norway  
Danmark: Denmark  
Ja: Yes  
Nei: No  
_


End file.
